Children with autism and/or sensory processing disorders may find challenges with socialization, communication, play, and imagination. Little attention has been devoted to addressing this issue on the playground. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have playground equipment that is welcoming to all children including those with autism and/or other sensory processing disorders.